1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bearing device for optical modules and an imaging system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequently used image capture systems can employ interlaced optical modules, such as plane mirrors and prisms, to redirect light rays for optimized image quality. However, such systems are subject to misalignment due to external factors such as impact and jarring, for example. Such misalignments can negatively affect image quality.